This invention relates to an apparatus for removing burrs from edges of workpieces, particularly from edges of circumferential surfaces of piston rings.
During the machining of the flank faces of piston rings by turning, grinding or other processes involving mechanical material removal, burrs appear on the nonchamfered edges. For removing these burrs there have been known technical solutions such as brushing with rotary brushes, circumferential grinding with mounted points or chamfering by means of turning tools.
In particular, German Utility Patent Model (Gebrauchsmuster) No. 7,708,223 discloses a grinding apparatus for deburring axial surfaces of piston rings, wherein the grinding tool comprises a metal wire brush having a driven brush body rotatable about an axis and wherein the wires are substantially radially oriented. The brush is supported on a carriage in such a manner that upon carriage feed the circumferential brush surface defined by the free ends of the brush wires sweeps over the piston ring edge which is to be deburred.
Grinding apparatuses of the above-outlined type, particularly when used to work on piston rings made of ductile material are disadvantageous in that the rings are insufficiently deburred or the burr is simply pressed flat instead of being removed. In particular, it may occur that during the deburring non-uniform chamfers are obtained dependent upon the differences in the wall thickness; such a result has disadvantageous effects on the operation of the piston ring.